And a baby makes three
by Wild Phoenix Child
Summary: Basically Harry finds a baby.. But there is more to the baby than meets the eye. What kind of adventures will he get himself into when the baby, becomes the most important thing in his life.. alongside miss granger that is...
1. Out of the Window

**Hi everyone, this is a fanfiction I started In but as it happens I have over done my word limit or something so I've decided to post the rest on here so even more people can read it!**

Plllllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaase **read and review**, I need to know what you think. Fank ya ;)

Chapter 1  
  
The cool summer breeze swept the carefully taken care of streets in Surrey. The evening was clear and warm. The children that would be in the park on a day like this we inside their houses, hiding from Big D and his gang, who were still terrorizing the neighborhood of little winging. And there was one black haired, green-eyed teenager who had had enough of it.  
  
It was surprising what one could see from Harry Potters window. The park near to where he had seen the dementors last year was just over the top of number 8 Privit Drive and he could see it as clear as day. Harry wanted nothing more during the first three weeks at the Dursley's than to smack his large overweight cousin Dudley right upside his head. But there was little he could do about it, even if he dared to hit his cousin, it couldn't be in the house where Uncle Vernon would surely have his head. And leaving the house wasn't possible this summer; the Order of the Phoenix had explicitly told him that he was to stay inside his house at all cost. A member of the Order of the Phoenix stood outside his house day and night to make sure of any attempt to escape failing. And so Harry was left to brood.  
  
Harry stared up at his ceiling, counting the cracks. He sighed long and deeply, it had been along time since he had been happy, or even outside. But the day had finally come for him, when he could leave the house for 1 hour alone after extensive charms and curses had been placed around him by various Order members and Dumbledore himself, all of which only occurred because of Harry's persistent moaning. Harry was to wait for the signal from Moody, which was to be Minerva Mcgonagall running across the front lawn in cat form. It was all very random to Harry, as he yet again had not been kept up to date with the events in the wizarding world, and Harry assumed that it had to have become worse because of all the protections placed around him.  
  
Harry walked over to his window, and gazed over the lawn below. Everything was in perfect order and properly placed. He glanced at his watch, it was 12.00 noon and the signal should be showing soon. Every time something moved Harry's eyes would dart over to it, and seeing that it was not Mcgonagall caused his eyes to darken a little more each time.  
  
At 1.00 there was still no signal. Harry was at the edge of his string, impatience was clearly showing on his thin face. "five more minutes.." he said to himself "if they haven't given me my signal in five minutes i'll walk out."  
The five minutes came and went. He walked downstairs, and opened the front door; there was no order member by the door, nor anywhere else within his eyesight. Harry smirked and walked out silently shutting the door behind him and walking quickly in the direction of Magnolia Crescent. A high-pitched scream stopped him in his tracks.  
With a swift movement Harry turned and headed in the direction of the scream, he ran through the park and into Holly Road. There was a load crack from a lane leading off from Holly Road that was unmistakably the sound of someone disappearating. Harry sprinted to the laneway. Panting loudly Harry looked around; there was no one to be seen. "Damn" Harry whispered quietly, and he turned to leave the shaded laneway when he suddenly felt drawn to an area of dustbins, he tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his head but it just wouldn't go away, so he decided to casually stroll over to the bins and look in them.  
Feeling like a idiot Harry searched them. But it wasn't just rubbish he found, it was something much more shocking, so shocking in fact that Harry almost fell back from the utter randomness of it all.  
  
It was a little baby Girl in the dustbin. 

**A/N – Ok thanks everyone, I would like to thank everyone who has been reading my story on portkey as well, luv you all and thanks for the support! **

**Gem**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**


	2. The Reaction

Hey again readers! Well this is chapter two, I hope you like it but I really want everyone who reads this to review it too... please pwitty plwease....

Ooook that's enough of my rambling. On with the story!

Chapter 2  
  
Harry stood staring at the little person wrapped up in thin blankets beside the dustbin. Why would someone leave his or her child here? He had heard a scream and the sound of dissaperating, which led him to think of two things that could have happened, either a parent abandoned the child here and screamed to get attention then disspperated, or something had happened to the person looking after the child, and the loud crack sound was made by the person who had hurt the guardian of the little girl.  
Harry looked back towards the entrance of the laneway, there was nobody there, and he couldn't just leave the baby alone, he made the decision to carefully pick the baby up in his arms who was dozing in her blankets.  
The baby looked so small compared to Harry, she instinctively nuzzled in to his chest and yawned. Harry bit his lip... He knew he would get in so much trouble with the Order for this, but it was his better judgment not to leave a tiny little baby outside alone. Harry slowly walked to the end of the laneway and down Holly street. It was surprising to him how natural having a baby in his arms felt, especially when he has never held a baby before. Lost in his musings he didn't realise that he was already in Privit Drive. He glanced around, and quickened his pace towards number four. As he got closer to the front door loud shouting was evident from inside. Looking down at the little baby in his arms, (who was now asleep against Harry's torso) he decided to wait until the shouting had subsided before entering the house. Harry put his ear against the door and screwed up his eyes in concentration, trying to make out the words...  
"Where is he? If you did something to him Dursley I swear...."  
"Please good sir, calm yourself down.... I didn't do anything!"  
"LIES!"  
"Vernon..."  
"Where is Harry, I am going to break down every wall until I find him!"  
"He could just have left his house"  
"No he couldn't! There is a member of he Order outside his door 24/7."  
"Ah...."  
"What...don't tell me? Mundungus Fletcher!"  
"Seriously, I can't believe.... Dumbledore will kill him!"  
"Harry's out there... with all those Deatheaters!"  
Harry thought it was time for him to make an appearance. He slowly pulled down the handle and walked in the house, baby still in his arms. He came face to face with Moody, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Minerva McGonagall and Mr. Weasley.  
"You little Sod! Where have you been!" Shouted a red faced Moody "We told you 'Don't leave the house' and guess what you do.... LEAVE THE GOD DAMN HOUSE!" his magical eye was twisting and turning madly in its socket. He didn't even notice the little bundle wrapped up in Harry's arms. It was Minerva McGonagall who noticed.  
"What is that you've got there Potter?" she said in a relatively calm voice, Harry hesitated before revealing the little pink face curled up to his chest. Everyone gasped loudly including Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia who had been sulking in the background. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence. Mr Weasley spoke first.  
"Please tell us it isn't yours Harry." He said in a tense voice. Everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief and then turned their untrusting looks back onto Harry.  
"No!" Harry said a little too loudly, so the baby in his arms woke with a start and started bawling her little eyes out. He instinctively he started bobbing her up and down and whispering "shhhh" in her tiny little ears. Everyone was staring at him but it felt so natural to have her in his arms that he just ignored them. It was Tonks this time that broke the ice. "Harry, where did you find this little baby? They don't just grow on trees," she said, eyebrows raised. Harry proceeded to tell then the whole story from start to finish; there were exasperated cries from Lupin and Moody regarding Harry's safety, and deep sighs from the entire female's occupying the room. Harry kept glancing down at the baby, checking her little heartbeat every other second.  
Moody's forehead was scrunched up in concentration. The baby was a big problem; trust the Potter kid to make things more complicated. It was clear by the way Potter had attached himself to the child that he wouldn't let her go. And there was a meeting at headquarters that needed to be attended by everyone, including him. It was decided amongst the people at Harry's house, that the baby should stay with Harry. And that Dumbledore will be informed of the situation this evening at the meeting. They were all exiting Harry's aunt and uncles house. Warning Harry of the consequences and such like. But Harry didn't seem that interested, he was more preoccupied with the little person in his arms, and as much as Moody hated to admit it. They looked right together.  
Harry walked up the stairs, baby in one arm, baby supplies in the other. He was very surprised how nice his aunt and uncle was being about this, and he thought that perhaps, Moody's revolving eye had something to do with it.  
Harry tiptoed carefully into his room, smiling slightly. He laid the girl on his bed and set up her crib, got out all of the food and nappies and such. This all took around 15 minutes. He picked up the little girl in his arms and examined her face closely for the first time. Her blue eyes shone like a light, they were big and rounded. Her cheeks were rosy pink. She had a teeny tiny little mouth, and cute ears and a sweet nose. She was perfect. Harry felt as if though she was his own flesh and blood, and so he felt fitting to give her a name.  
  
He gave her the name Amara. Meaning Everlasting, because that's what his love for her was.

Thank you everyone who reviewed last time, I really appreciate it!


	3. The Return Trip to Grimmauld Place

Hi everyone, here is chapter three, thank you everyone who reviewed chapter 2 and don't forget, if you read it review it!

Chapter 3  
  
Harry's eyes shot open. Amara was crying her eyes out. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7.00 in the morning, rushing over to her Cot; he bent down and picked her up. Amara gradually stopped crying and nestled into Harry's shoulder. Harry hadn't had much sleep last night. He had been woken up four times by Amara, to change her nappy and to feed her twice, not that Harry minded taking care of her. But he did think that it would be easier if there was someone else who cared for his little Amara the way he did. He carefully laid Amara back down to sleep and yawned loudly himself. He made to sit back down on his bed, but a tapping sound on his window distracted him... It was a large brown owl, Harry immediately let it in. The owl swooped in through the window and perched on Hedwig's cage ruffling its feathers purposefully. There was a letter in its beak and as soon as Harry had pulled it out, it soared out of the window and into the early morning sunlight.  
Harry opened the letter quickly, inside was a thick letter with a phoenix stamped on the top. Harry began to read.  
  
To Harry  
  
It has come to my attention, that you are currently caring for a child, under circumstances that neither I, nor any other Order member are happy about, I do realize that it is you right to care for the child, you found her of course, and I feel I have no right to tell you what to do anymore, especially after what we discussed in my office at the end of last term. I do however require you to come to Headquarters with the baby in question and remain there for the remainder of the summer holidays, we will decide together what to do with her then. Your advanced guard will arrive at 9am exactly, he in you kitchen with your trunk, the baby's supplies and the baby. Everything will be arranged from there. Do not leave the house.  
  
Regards  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry skimmed over the letter once more, glanced over at Amara to check if she was ok and proceeded with packing. Amara gurgling in her sleepy state.

Harry sat tapping his fingers on the kitchen table, Amara at his side. Harry's aunt and uncle and cousin had conveniently removed themselves from the house, and Harry was alone with Amara.  
The clock was moving very slowly. Harry could swear that it was moving backwards. Harry sighed and walked over to the fridge, hitting his head repeatedly on it, not hard, just to keep himself occupied whilst he was waiting the fifteen minutes for the Advance Guard.  
After 10 minutes of rigorous head banging, Harry glanced at the clock. 8.55am was the time; Harry smiled inwardly, only five more minutes. "Just five more!" Harry said quietly to himself, as he sat back down and began tapping the kitchen table once again.  
  
There was a great thundering noise and several crashes.  
"Get the hell off me!" screeched Tonks to Moody who was sat on top of her. There were 20 or so witches and wizards scattered on the floor in very compromising positions. Harry began to help everyone up, but the noise caused Amara to cry, so he let go of Lupin's arm (who he was helping up at the time) causing Lupin to fall back on Mr. Weasley and went over to sooth Amara back into her slumbering state.  
The smile was clear on Harry's face, and as soon as his advance guard caught sight of the baby and soon to be adult, a new emotion over took them, amazement. They two connected so well together, but it did look as if though there was something missing, another persons love.  
  
Harry was all set to go, the time was 10.00am and he was going to travel by floo power to Grimmauld Place. Amara been told by muggle phone (it was just put to her ear) the address and purpose of Grimmauld Place; Harry had thought it very cute when she giggled slightly in response. Everyone was ready to leave, Harry in the middle, 3 order members in front, and a lot more behind. Harry had Amara wrapped up in his arms, tight and secure. Moody and Tonks stepped into the emerald green flames of Harry's Uncles fireplace, "Grimmauld Place" they shouted together, Harry, Lupin and Amara followed.  
Harry slid out of the fireplace in Grimmauld Place's kitchen on his knees. Amara gripped tightly to his chest. Harry coughed and so did Amara. He began to pat her on the back to clear her throat, when he heard a squeal. "Harry! What are you doing with a baby!" said Mrs Weasley. Harry groaned inwardly... Here we go.

**Thank you all so much for reading, keep checking back for updates!**


	4. Meeting up again

Heylo!! I'm going to respond to some of my reviews now so if you didn't review.. You don't have to read any of the information, but if you did, your little answer from me is below. And of course the next chapter is below that!

**Dana Weasley - Thanks! I've actually been writing it for ages and its been on the portkey challenge area for quite a while. I'm happy you like it!**

**athenakitty – You see.. as the story progresses, you will understand that Harry has always had the trick for handling a baby. I wont say any more on that, but it has nothing to do with Mrs blacks portrait! And YES we will find out who the parents are!**

**Meaka – lol don't we all love h/h!! I've been loving it for years and I can only hope now that the books are coming to an end that JK Rowling puts them together, but now they are ending I'm worried its going to be R/Hr**

**Retarded monkey – umm thanks!**

**Nightwing 509 – I'm going to try and update as much as I can, I want to see if I can actually finish this one! But, I'll need reminding sometimes. I'm really forgetful!**

**Harpie – Yes she does d.w. She is in this chapter now!**

**Nalini213 – Thanks! I will keep updating**

**Spawn32818 – I'm glad I've got you interested! Don't loose interest!**

Mrs Weasley swooped down on Harry and Amara, and practically ripped Amara out of Harry's grasp, Mrs Weasley began cooing over the little baby, when Ron and Hermione came into the room.  
Ron hadn't changed much; he was still as tall and lanky as ever, with his flaming red Weasley hair, but Harry noticed that he had dark patches underneath his eyes, most likely from lack of sleep. Ron ran up to Harry and pulled him into a hug. "I missed you mate," He said in a deep voice, Harry awkwardly patted him on the back returning the greeting. Harry was more interested in Hermione.

Hermione was standing back from the crowd forming from the fireplace, she looked a little uneasy and was biting her lip as if though she was nervous about what to do and say, Harry glanced her up and down in a friendly sort of way. He noticed Hermione had defined curves making her look attractive and womanly, her brown eyes looked darkened and sorrowful, and she had little colour in her once red cheeks. Hermione's hair was still the same as every, bushy, But with her new figure, Harry found that it framed her face more making it seem flatter and more sleek.When Ron had finally released Harry from the 'man' hug that they were engaging in, Harry walked straight over to Hermione and looked her right in the face and said "HI Hermione" it was rather confident of him to do so, especially when Hermione looked so downtrodden and upset. She looked into his eyes and whispered very quietly "Hello". Ron came prancing over in a very good mood. "Whose the kid Harry?" he asked, Harry looked at him and Ron genuinely looked puzzled by the whole thing, especially now Amara had 20 or so Order members flapping over her well being.Harry explained the situation to Ron and Hermione. At the end of the story Ron shook his head, "I can just see it know mate, you've tied yourself up for life!" he said in an exasperated voice. Harry turned to Hermione who was looking quite flustered with the matter; she said, "Well Harry, I think its only right I should ask you.... Why you took her." She said sounding very upset. Harry looked sadly at Hermione; she could never know how much he loved Amara, and the only way that she could even begin to understand is if she held her in her own arms, and so with this in mind, Harry strode purposefully towards the group of chatting order members. He walked up to Molly Weasley, and gave her an odd fatherly look, Mrs Weasley smiled at him and whispered in his ear "She is so sweet Harry, I haven't been able to calm her though, none of us has." And she gave the screaming Amara to Harry. Amara practically stopped as soon as Harry touched her and giggles softly as she curled up in Harry's arms. "Harry you have a gift with her" said Mrs Weasley. Harry just smirked in response, and walked over to Hermione. Her eyes were wide and glowing as Amara and Harry came closer to her. She instinctively held out her arms, and as Harry gave Amara to her, Hermione felt a connection like no other she had felt before, the feeling didn't last long though. Albus Dumbledore had just walked in.  
  
And he looked mad.

**This is a bit short but chapter 5 will be much longer and It will be on by Sunday!**

**Its my birthday on Saturday!!!!!!!! Yaaaaaaay! Prezzies lol**


	5. The Parents

**Hiya everyone, sorry this is late thank you all my reviewers!!!!!!**

Chapter 5  
  
Harry was alone with Dumbledore. He had been practically dragged into a small room just off the main hallway, which was used for nothing more than a private chat room, mostly by the adults of the house. Harry was sitting on a small chair looking at the floor, he had seen Dumbledore mad before, but he had never seen him this type of mad, it was like Dumbledore was upset, enraged, pensive, and caring all at the same time, in fact having all those types of emotions in Dumbledore had caused his face to go even more wrinkled and crinkled than it was before.

"Harry, I understand what you feel for this little child, but it is not in your best interest to have her in your custody. You will understand someday..." said Dumbledore in an oddly calm voice. Harry felt something stir inside him. He felt that this scene was very familiar to him, though in reversed circumstances. Harry stood up and looked Dumbledore in the eye. "I am not doing to Amara what you did to me." He said in a strong confident voice. "And I am fed up with 'someday' if you haven't noticed professor, there is no guarantee of a someday anymore!" Harry shouted this at the top of his lungs, which surprised him even more. Dumbledore tried to cut into his words but he wasn't succeeding. Harry also noticed that there were thin long stings leading from behind Dumbledore and under the door. They were eavesdropping. Harry was in no mood to be eavesdropped on, so he stormed past Dumbledore and wrenched open the door. Standing there was Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Tonks and surprisingly Mrs Weasley, Lupin and Moody. Harry gave them a glare that clearly said 'If you don't piss off I am going to curse you into next weekend' they all scurried away like frightened mice. Harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore, who still looked as if though he was carrying to many emotions at one time. "That is it Dumbledore! Why can't you let me control my own life? I am 16 in two days for Merlin's sake. I am not your puppet, I have my own views and my own thoughts..." Harry's emerald eyes drilled into Dumbledore's blue. It was at least a minute before Dumbledore spoke. "Listen to me Harry! We do not know if this child is muggle or magical... At least let me administer a few tests on her. Then we will make the decision of what to do with her...It is my decision in the end Harry, whether you like it or not." Dumbledore said the end part very softly as to try and ease Harry into his decision. In the end Harry just sighed and walked out. Kicking over a vase on his way.  
Harry had heard Amara crying from his bedroom. He was lying on his bed, swapping stories with Ron and Hermione. Ron seemed almost as worried about Amara as Harry, But Hermione looked petrified about what was happening to Amara. Every time Amara cried Hermione would get up, and walk to the door, making to open it and then sitting back down. It was at least Three hours before the trio were called back down again.  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Kitchen, Where Amara was in a cradle by the table. Sat at the table was the whole Order of the Phoenix. They were all either looking shocked, scared or confused. Except for Mrs Weasley who just looked like she was about to burst into tears. "Sit down Harry, Hermione and Ron can you please step out of the room for a minute..." said Dumbledore who looked placid and thoughtful. Ron and Hermione gave Harry a sympathetic look, Harry noticed Hermione stare at Amara before leaving behind Ron and shutting the door. Harry looked at Dumbledore and said "Tell me then..." 

"Harry, she is a witch. That test was positive, she isn't dangerous in any way, shape or form." Said Lupin. Harry breathed a great big sigh of relief. "But. We did administer a DNA test, revealing her father. Dumbledore dug up the spell work last night for it. Very old and complex workings indeed, anyway...I'm sorry...I.I" and Lupin broke down and tears slid down his face. Harry was confused, what could be so bad as to make Remus Lupin cry, and as Harry looked around, Mrs Weasley was also in fits of tears. Dumbledore was the one who spoke up. "Harry, you're her father" There was a deathly silence. Harry was shaking like a leaf. It was impossible, he couldn't be her father. He summoned the strength to ask Dumbledore how, but Dumbledore seemed to read his mind. "Harry, I will demonstrate to you." And he walked over and lifted Amara out of her cradle, and led her down on the middle of the table. "Revaha Lingusto" he said, the aura of power surged the room and a shadow formed above Amara. Harry could see himself, but Older, he looked around 20, 21. "This is completely normal Harry, but just keep watching," said Mr Weasley. The form of Harry began to speak.  
  
"Please look after my little baby, please. I left her in the care of my 16-year-old self. I arranged it so she would be found by me. I will return for her..."  
  
-Shadow Harry had tears streaming down his thin face  
  
"If, if I never come back. Someone else will. I promise you. I love her... Don't hurt her please god just keep her safe. My world isn't right for her. War isn't the place for a baby. It's my war. If she died, I would, just... she is all I have left. I have placed several spells around her. The mother of Amara will be drawn towards her automatically. As will my 16 year old self, and her godparents. Ron and Luna. Please god just keeps her safe for me. She has to remain in the care of my 16-year-old self; otherwise all protection spells will falter. Hogwarts isn't enough to keep her safe alone. Dumbledore, I know you now. Please don't let your own mixed up head do to Amara what you did you did to me. Keep her safe.  
  
The Shadow faded away. People were sobbing all around Harry. Who had his head in his hands "You must be exceedingly powerful in the future Harry, to mould that charm to your own uses." Said Dumbledore who was staring at Harry.  
Harry gave up with trying to clear his head. He thought of everything that Shadow Harry told him. He wasn't going to let his own baby go. Not in a million years. But another thought plagued his mind. Who was the mother? Little did Harry know the mother had her ear against the door and was breathing very heavily, she wanted to run in and grab Amara from their grasps, All logic gone form her head, she was about to do anything, anything at all, for that little baby. She pushed open the door to the kitchen, heads swerved around and she realised only then that the tiny creature on the table was her own. Heads swerved around. A beam of understanding shot between her and Harry. They both knew Amara was theirs now. And although, she had no actual confirmation it was in her heart and that's what mattered.  
  
"Give me my baby now!" pleaded Hermione "Give me our baby Harry!"  
  
Harry looked at Hermione very closely. She had worry lines down her young face, and her eyes were deepened with concern. Harry lifted Amara up off the table and carried her to Hermione, "Here you go Hermione." He said softly. Amara giggled and grabbed Hermione's finger. Hermione pulled Amara close to her, and said, "I'll never let you go my little princess." Harry was restraining himself from crying, Order members were not trying as hard as he was to control his emotions. Dumbledore was smiling, but it wasn't a cheery smile, like the one he usual displays across his face, Harry thought it looked rather strained, it was if Dumbledore knew something bad was going to happen that the rest didn't know. Harry chose to ignore it.  
  
It was late in the afternoon, the sun was shining outside, but Harry and his friends were too busy to enjoy the summer heat. They were all inside, tending to Amara. Ron had accustomed himself to the fact that he was the godfather to Amara, he was coping very well with her, and Amara seemed to love Ron. Ron always found ways to make her smile and gurgle happily. One of these ways was singing. It was a known fact by all Gryffindor's that Ronald Weasley was one of the worst singers in Hogwarts history, When Ron tried to go high, his voice could make a banshee cringe. But when Ron sung a particular song by a muggle band called The Calling, called Our Lives. It soothed Amara into a peaceful slumber, even when she was at her most restless. Hermione pointed out, that it must have some reference to the future, Ron just grinned sheepishly whilst Harry rolled his eyes. Dumbledore had not made an appearance since the testing night, when Harry had first arrived. Mrs. Weasley was enough to make up for twelve Dumbledore's. She was always around to make sure Amara was safe and sound, although in Harry's opinion Amara didn't seem to need as much looking after as they thought. It had happened on Amara's first night in Grimmauld Place. Everyone was sat down to dinner, gazing awkwardly and the doting parents. When someone has shouted rather loudly and made Amara start to cry. Harry and Hermione couldn't stop her. And after about twenty minutes of her bawling her eyes out several glasses broke. Not by the hand of anyone in the room. They were all in the cupboard at the time, it had to have been Amara because after those glasses shattered, and then she immediately stopped crying and looked rather calm and happy again. This was one powerful girl!  
Harry and Hermione hadn't really clicked that they one day will have a child together, although everyone else seemed to have had. Harry just went around in his usual way and Hermione went around with hers. It was like it was completely natural and didn't need to be acknowledged.

**This is a lot longer than my last few chapters, keep reviewing!**


	6. The Results of Both things

Ok this is the next part, I don't really think I'm doing myself justice with the romantic side of the story; I need some help, any idea? Tell me when you review, and if I do use one I will personally credit that person! Thanks a lot, Oh by the way I just remembered I don't know Harry Potter I only own this plot, don't sue me for the love of god I'm only 15.

Harry was looking foreword to his OWL results, which incidentally were due any day now. When Hermione was not attending to Amara's needs, she too was sitting, rocking back and forth with worry. But it was "obvious that she would ace them" as Harry has said to Ron, when Ron questioned her sanity after she had almost fell off her set every single time an owl flew through the window.  
It was 11.00 in the morning on July 30th, and Amara was lying quietly in her crib, yawning every now and again. Harry was playing wizards chess with Ron and Hermione was sipping pumpkin juice and reading the daily prophet. When Minerva McGonagall walked briskly in. Hermione leapt up, spilling Pumpkin juice down her front. Harry handed her a tea towel. Whilst Hermione thanked him looking highly embarrassed. Professor McGonagall just pursed her lips together tightly. "These, are your OWL results, now, I am sure you all achieved your goals" she glared at Harry and Ron before continuing. "The instructions will be in your letters. Along with career suggestions and the suchlike. Now I must be on my way. Good Luck Miss Granger, Mr Potter. Mr Weasley." And without another word she swept like a hawk from the room. Harry Ron and Hermione just stared at each other before ripping the letters ?articleID11244  
Dear Mr Potter  
  
Your OWL results are as follows:  
  
History of Magic – D – 0  
Defence Against the Dark Arts – O – 2  
Transfiguration – E – 1  
Charms – E – 1  
Care of Magical Creatures – O – 2  
Potions – O – 2  
Astronomy – A – ½  
Divination – A – ½  
  
Congratulations Mr Potter! 9 OWL's in total. You display an excellent aptitude in DADA. And your career choice of an auror is especially suited to you.  
  
Professor Tofty  
  
Harry looked up smiling broadly. Hermione was jumping up and down and Ron look mildly pleased with himself. They had done well enough then  
"How many did you guys get then, it's nine over here!" said Harry happily  
"Eight, I got an O in Defence thanks to you mate" said Ron smirking  
"Twelve!" shrieked Hermione and she swooped upon Harry and kissed him on the cheek. Harry blushed deeply and shifted his weight from foot to foot.  
  
It was July 31st and Harry's birthday. There was a huge celebration going on in the drawing room at Grimmauld Place. It was Harry's first Birthday party, and they had surprised him with a mountain of presents and cake. Harry had almost cried out when he saw everyone celebrating him, and this time, Harry thought they were celebrating him for who he was and not his title of 'boy who lived'  
  
With Amara carefully tucked away in bed. Hermione had a different purpose in mind for  
tonight. Hermione wanted a 'more than just friends' dance with Harry.

Harry was beaming. Fred and George had just pulled a prank on Snape (who looked apsolutley repulsded to be here, but he was on Dumbledore's orders) Harry hadn't seen Hermione all evening. She had put AMra to bed and then according to Ginny locked herself in their bedroom and had being saying she was getting ready for over four hours. Since this was a wizarding party evveryone was in their dress robes, Ron looked very nice in a low tinted orange dress robe, he was talking to Tonks and Ginny over by the window.  
Harry was just think ing about going to get Hermione when someone swung the door to the drawing room open. It was Hermione. And she looked spectacular, her hair was tied in a gorgeous knot at the back of her hair and she seemed to float when she walked into the room. Her dress robes were sky blue and fitted her curves very well. Harry's eyes widened, he had only ever seen Hermione dressed like this once. Hermione walked over to Harry and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Harry" she said, very aware that all young eyes were upon her. Harry just stuttered a thank you. Hermione knitted her eyevrows together. "I'm bored Harry. You want to dance with me" she looked down at the floor as she said this, her Gryffindor courage was pretty much used up, But Harry being the gentlemen he is, took her hand and said "You know i'm not very good. Right?"

Chapter 7 - continued  
  
Hermione's head shot up.' No way did he just accept' she thought to herself. She had  
  
seriously thought he would laugh at her and just walk away, 'but then again' she thought. 'I  
  
don't think that he understands what I want from this.. This is just a friendly dance to  
  
him.... Just friends.'

Harry was leading Hermione over to the Magical Artistry Song Player (MASP for short) The song playing had just finished, Harry's confidence was failing slightly now, and he stumbled over his long wizard robes and blushed deeply. Hermione looked in a state of complete awe, nether realized that a five people were watching them, and the number was growing. As the new song started Hermione instantly recognized it. It was a song by the Rasmus, called In the Shadows. She had heard Harry humming it under his breath a few times before, and she knew it was his favorite song. Harry's hand grazed her hip ad joined with it; he smiled shyly as Hermione put her hands around his neck. And as they looked into each others eyes something sparked. They moved together, without a care, they flowed to the music like one. Together and forever. They didn't notice the gradual mist shrouding them. But they did hear Amara's scream and it slammed them back into reality. Too late for them, they were already gone.

Please think about What I rambled on about at the beginning and also, If your unfamiliar with the rasmus, I don't know whether they have been releasing songs in America. If you want to listen to it search it in google and its the first one, linking dosn't work on here otherwise I would be showing you myself.


	7. The Home

Hiya people, This is where it starts to get confusing, so if you have any questions **PLEASE** review with them and I **PROMISE** that I will answer them in the next chapter.

Harry felt himself slam face down onto the floor. His glasses didn't break and he was able to pull himself up from off the floor, His head was spinning, and it took a while to realize that he wasn't alone.

Hermione was stood up, examining her surroundings; they were in a large room with high ceilings. It looks very familiar, but it looked homely and warm. Hermione seemed in a state of shock, she was walking over towards a wall covered with an assortment of pictures, and she stood in front of frame, fixated upon its details and workings. Harry walked behind her and came in for a closer look. It was of him and Hermione, they looked so content and happy, hugging and kissing. Amara cuddled up in Hermione's arms, sucking her thumb. It looked as if it were taken on a beach. And Harry could see in the background Ron and Luna splashing around in the sea, a little Boy with red hair chasing after what looked like his father. Harry was slammed back to reality with the sound of voices. "What in Merlin's name!" shouted a very old looking Moody who had just entered through a door to the right of the room. Lupin following in his wake, Lupin looked very ill, white with faded eyes. But he just looked somewhat shocked with the whole thing. "POTTER!" yelled Moody, there was the sound of several doors opening at once and an older version of Harry Potter skidded into the room, he had several fresh wounds on his face and arms. "WHAT!" he looked livid. Then his eyes glanced over to where Harry and Hermione were standing. "No...." he looked panic stricken. "NO! I can't, no please..." tears streaked down his face "Hermione... I can't believe... Your.... here again. Every time I close my eyes.... Every time I see you in my dreams...I. I. I cant." Harry fell to his knees and looked scared, and then a look of horror swept over is tear-ridden face. "My baby! Where is she?" 

"Oh God..." whispered Hermione, seeing older Harry kneeling on the floor like that was shocking. Even if it was older Harry, the effect she had on him was scary. Especially since she couldn't put two and two together and see why he was acting like this. Remus Lupin and Moody were trying to coax Older Harry up from the floor whilst Younger Harry was locked in deep thought. Hermione couldn't bring herself to stop staring at older Harry.  
  
After some time Older Harry had regained some dignity, but he still couldn't stay in the same room as Hermione and stalked off to his room, despite many calls from Lupin and Moody. And in the end, when he had disappeared and the footsteps had dies away, Lupin turnt his dying gaze back to the young teenagers.  
"Come on. Into the kitchen, I think we have some explaining to do, Alastor would you call Ron for me please, Luna too she might be able to help... Harry needs to face this..." Lupin led the way through the door on the right whilst Moody hobbled out through a door hidden away at the back of the room. Harry and Hermione hurried after Lupin and settled themselves down on chairs in the kitchen. And then Harry finally placed it. This was Grimmauld Place and as Lupin settled himself into a chair he turned to Harry and said "Welcome to your house Harry, It was very nice of you to continue to let us use it after Sirius died, and after we found his will... I have some explaining to..." but before he could finish his sentence Ron burst through the emerald green flames. "What the hell's wrong it's my anniver.... HERMIONE!"

**I'm even confused....**


End file.
